Truth or dare
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Beck and Jade are finally back together... But as they sit in his R.V. bored as hell... Beck suggests they play a little game ;) Rated T for suggestive themes and cussing


**Okay, you guys voted, and here it is! My new bade story! I hope you enjoy ;)**

**(Post tfb&j) **

**Jade pov:**

I was for once in a good mood. Me and Beck had gotten back together the night before after _nine months_ of separation. Which was way too long in my opinion, I was laying on Beck's bed admiring a new pair of scissors I had recently… _acquired. _

"Babe…" Beck sighed watching me.

"Yes…" I smirked.

"I'm bored" He grinned.

"What are going to do about it" I smirk. He brought himself over to me and fit his lips against mine. It turned into something a little less innocent as his fingers fitted into my hair and my hands ran across his chest. _God_ I missed this… I missed him. Not that I'd ever let him know that… It would give him power over me, and the ability to hurt me, _again…_ And besides, Jade West must always be the one in control, or I wouldn't be me. Suddenly Beck pulled away causing me to moan in frustration. He merely smirked at my childish display and leaned in to nibble on my ear.

"Let's play truth or dare…" He whispered. I pushed him away.

"Don't be a child" I rolled my eyes. Truth or dare was _so_ middle school.

"Why not?" He fake pouted.

"Because Jade West would never play truth or dare" I frowned at him.

"Ah, but that would be predictable wouldn't it? And Jade West is never predictable is she?" Beck smirked at me.

"One, I can't believe you would use my 'What I love video' against me. Two, I can't believe you would stalk my slappage and watch my videos" I scoffed. He chuckled.

"Speaking of that, I think there was something missing from your video" He smirked at me, knowing full well that I would never declare my affections for him with words in public. Let alone on a video for the world to see.

"Are we going to play this stupid game or what?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He grinned, obviously seeing through my ploy, but went with it anyway. He sat across from me on his bed and smirked at me. I knew he had something planned….

"Okay Jade, but let's make this _child's game_ more interesting. Anytime you are unable to uphold the dare or tell the truth… you have to take an article of clothing off" _Nice move Oliver_. I thought to myself.

"First one without any clothes… loses" He finished.

"Fine" I coyly smile at him. No way was I going to lose this one.

"Ladies first" Beck gestured to me.

"Confident aren't we?" I smirk.

"Okay _Beckett_. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" He shrugged confidently.

"I dare you too…. Say you love me without me having to say please" An easy one I know, but this was my strategy. Make easy small dares and truths and then bring out the big guns when he was unsuspecting.

"I love you" Beck grinned. I smiled in happiness. _God, _I'm such a girl.

"Okay Jadey" Beck smirked using the nickname I hated.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I shrugged. No way was he going to show me up.

"Jade, I dare you to wear a pretty pink cow girl outfit at the cowwow tomorrow" _Shit._ He went straight for the big guns. Knowing when I was beat I shrugged off my leather jacket, exposing my thin black tang top underneath. Beck smiled down at me.

"Okay Beck. Truth or Dare?" I hissed.

"Truth" He calmly smiled.

"Tell me what you hate the most about me?" I grinned. Knowing this was something _he_ would never answer. Not if he wanted to live that is.

"There's nothing I hate about you babe…" He smiled. A forced nervous smile. I smirked.

"Off with it Oliver" He merely sighed as he teasingly peeled a lonely sock of his foot.

"That's not fair!" I hissed. All I had been wearing is my pants, jacket, tang top, and under garments. I suddenly noticed all the extra shit he had on… our promise necklace… His jacket, his second sock… He was at a very unfair advantage.

"You agreed to the game babe" He smirked. That boy _planned_ this! If I wasn't so pissed off I would be _so_ turned on by his sneakiness right now.

"Whatever…" I mutter in defeat.

"Okay Babe… Truth or dare"

"Dare" I frown as his eyes light up in mischief.

"Okay, Jade. I _dare_ you to let me give you a hickey" I gasped at his cleverness. He _knew_ the idea of hickies appalled me. It was a sign of dominance and ownership, and Jade West could not be _owned. _Forgetting the fact that I left hickies on _him_ all the time but… That is so different. I _own_ him. Not the other way around. But when I saw the challenge in his eyes I knew I couldn't back down.

"Fine-"I began, but was quickly interrupted by Beck.

"And not only can I chose the placement of said hickey, but you also can't make any attempt to hide it at school tomorrow. You must let it be seen" Beck added on. Smiling a winning smile. _God_ I hated him sometimes.

"Fine" I conceded. As Beck leaded forward and latched his lips against my neck and _sucked. _And _god_ if it didn't turn me on…

When Beck finally moved away after what seems like a lifetime a dark red mark appeared on my neck, a mark that as hell _couldn't _be not noticed if I wore a turtle neck…

"Okay Beckett… Now that you have had your _fun._ Truth or dare."

"Dare" He spoke indifferently.

"I dare you to call Tori and tell her you hate her" I smirk, seeing his jaw drop.

"Jade! I'm not going too-"

"Then take it off Beckett" I smile teasingly as Beck unlatches his necklace chain and it falls to the floor. I narrow my eyes… He still has way too many clothes on for my liking.

"Jerk" I mutter.

"Okay Jade. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" I answered. What was the worse he could ask?

"When was the last time you cut yourself…" He asked earnestly. A sad look in his eyes.

I sighed as I pulled of my tang top, revealing a lacy black bra. Any disappointment I saw flash in Beck's eyes when I avoided his question turned into a flaring heat.

"Okay Canada. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to let me cut your hair" I smirk, holding up my scissors. Beck just shook his head and slipped off his other sock.

"Jade, truth or da-"

"Dare" I cut him off. I wasn't much for truth anyway. Too personal.

"I dare you to let me post something_ intimate _about our relationship on the slap" He smirked at me.

"You wanna post about our sex life?!" I screamed at him.

"Yes" He grinned. Most people would expect someone like me to _love_ giving out details about our… nights of passion. But Beck _knew I_ found it too personal. It gave people power over me too know thing about my life… And _I_ _know _where I liked to claim Beck as _mine_ was to let everyone know by being jealous and making sure other girls stayed away. But Beck, being a guy would rather share details on how we _belong _together.

"Do it" I sneered. He couldn't possible mean it. It was a bluff… But as he pulled out his laptop and swiftly typed something up… It took all my willpower to not stop him by taking off another article of clothing… I _refused_ to let him win. And as if to tease me, Beck turned the screen towards me so I could read the update…

_Jade's voice sounds the most beautiful when she's screaming and moaning my name over and over again when I work her…. It's been so long since I heard that hypnotic song… And I plan on relearning its verses ;)_

I felt my fists clench as Beck smirked triumphantly at me, as the comments already came soaring in.

_Way to much info beck~ Tori Vega_

_Now I can't get the pictures out of my head… Thanks man __ ~ Andre Harris_

_Work? Do you and Jade have a job together? Can I come hear Jade sing?! ~ Cat Valentine_

_Well that's a song I'd like to down load ;) ~ Rex Powers_

_REX! Sorry about that beck~ Robbie Shapiro_

I felt my face heat with the wave of comments pouring in, and Beck was looking oh so proud of himself.

"Fuck you Oliver" I spat.

"A little late for that babe" He whispered huskily. I tried to ignore the twinge of heat that went up my spine.

"Okay Oliver… Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Were you jealous when I flirted with Moose?" I asked. Knowing Beck _hated_ admitting he was jealous. I smirked when I heard Beck slightly murmur _damn it._

And I was proven right when Beck yanked of his own jacket. Leaving me feeling pretty _damn_ giddy.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare"

"I _dare_ you to admit you only flirted with Moose to make _me_ jealous" _Damn! I thought. This is why I try to avoid saying truth… But even when I choose dare he uses it against me._

"So you _were_ jealous" I smiled sweetly trying to change the subject. He wasn't fooled.

"Jade" He growled warningly. Something I found extremely _hot._

"Yes…" I sighed.

"Yes, what Jade?"

"I flirted with him to make you jealous" I admitted grudgingly. Beck smirked his sexy smirk… I really wanted to stab him with my scissors right now.

"Truth or dare?" I mutter crossly.

"Dare" He shrugged.

"I dare you too admit Canada is a horrible place" I smile. Beck sighed, sliding off his shirt, revealing those extremely sexy abs of his.

"Jade…. Truth or dare?" There was a challenge in his eyes. So she had to.

"Truth" She said dreadfully. A smile lit up Beck's face as he leaned towards her.

"Where's your favorite spot to be kissed on your body…_besides your lips_" He smiled against my cheek. His breath hot in my ear. But he wasn't the only one who could play this game.

"Wanna find out" I whispered seductively as I tried to claim a kiss, but was annoyingly was pushed away.

"Not until we finish our little game love" Beck smiled, using the British accent he used at the great sikowitz sleepover.

"Now tell me love… your favorite spot besides your lips to be kissed…" He smirked at me. I was really starting to hate this game. But I was winning… And he knew it.

"My inner thigh" I sighed watching the amusement dance on his face.

"Classy" He smirked.

"Truth or Dare!" I snap.

"Truth"

"Why do you love me…." The question escaped before I could stop it. He smiled a small smile.

"Jade… your beautiful, talented, smart, strong, interesting… The list goes on forever Jade" He spoke truthfully. _Sap._

"Okay, ask away Beckett I sighed.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I Dare you to sing It's a small world" He smirked at me. I wanted to hurl.

"_It's a small world after all… It's a small world after…."_ I couldn't do it. It was impossible. So instead I yanked off my pants, now leaving me in my black bra and lacy black underwear. _I hate the word panties._

"Truth or dare" I ask him as he ogled my body.

"Dare"

"Tell your parents you're going to elope with me" I smile. _His parents hated me…._ But that was okay as long as he loved me. _Damn, I sound like a Taylor Swift song…_

Beck let out a patient sigh as he slipped of his pants leaving him in only… surprise, surprise. Red plaid boxers.

"Truth or Dare Jade?"

"Dare"

"Admit on your next Things I love segment that you love me" Beck whispered.

"Beck I-"

"Jade…"

"Fine… I will" Beck leaned back. Satisfied.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth"

"Why didn't you open the door….." I asked, referring to our break up. Beck looked up suddenly. A sharp hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't want to break up Jade… I was just tired of the fighting. But I know now leaving that dooe closed was a mistake"

"….." I didn't respond.

"Jade?"

"Just ask me the damn question" I mutter. Desperate to change the subject I was stupid enough to bring up.

"Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to give me your precious scissors" Beck smirked gesturing to the love in my hands.

"No" I hiss.

"Jade…"

"NO!"'

"Then you will have too-"

I was already unclipping my bra before he could finish his sentence. Now it was just me and him… Each only having their underwear to keep them from losing. Then it hit me. _I could win this._

"Beck truth or dare…"

"Dare..." He answered nervously.

"Call Trina Vega, and ask her out" I smirked, for sure he would give up. Trina was the world's biggest pain in the ass… And he would never-

My thought were stopped as he reached for his phone. A smile on his face. My jaw drop… no fucking way….

"Trina… I was wondering… This Saturday night-" He was cut off as I gripped the phone from his hand and slammed it to the ground after hanging up on the talentless Vega.

"What the hell dude! I'm your girlfriend! You can't ask out another girl when you have a girlfriend!" I ranted, as Beck only chuckled.

"What the fuck is so funny?!"

"You dared me babe…"

"Well I change my mind!" I snap. He only grins and take a step closer.

"You take back your dare…" His voice tickles my ear.

"Y-Yes..." I stutter.

"Then you forfeit… you lose" Beck smirked as he reached down and finished taking off my underwear and pushed me down on his bed.

"I win" He smiled before he kissed me and switched off his lights. But in the end… I think we both won something.

**Well I hoped all you bade fans liked this ****'**

**And did any of you see tonight episode? When Beck grabbed Jade and stroked her hair and told he rto settle down… I found that so cute! Bade forever ;)**


End file.
